


Super Trooper Cloud Strife

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack Fic, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Rape, SUPER TROOPER, dub-con, non-con, rapey Cloud, ukeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: Cloud goes on duty and finds an unconscious Sephiroth and decides to have fun with him.





	Super Trooper Cloud Strife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YdrittE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YdrittE/gifts).



> This is once again YDrittE's fault. We were writing to each other on a certain Discord channel about Cloud raping Sephiroth after Hojo rapes him and then this was born. Please don't hate me. XD

Cloud had always fantasized about Sephiroth ever since he was a young boy. His dreams of joining the military to even catch a glimpse of him followed him into his dreams. He had always been in fights, but being so small, he had always lost them. He’d run to his mother at an early age, but as he was getting older he didn’t want to depend on her. He was a man now at fifteen. He’d always wanted to impress Tifa—his mother had assumed he’d settle down with her, but he had other plans. Military plans. And he’d always questioned his sexuality. He had always collected clippings of Sephiroth and remembered the day he’d watched the man move on camera, the effortless grace of his hands as he wielded Masamune. It had turned him on, and Sephiroth had caused his first boner. He remembered leaving where he’d been watching with his mother and going to his room to take care of it—he’d never watched porn or thought of touching himself before but the urge came naturally to him. The kids in school had called him gay several times, telling him he’d masturbated to Sephiroth before, and the idea just stuck in his mind. When he’d actually masturbated to the thought of Sephiroth he focused on those hands, gloved, stroking him off deftly.

The thought of Sephiroth never left his mind, and the night before he left for Midgar he’d quietly admitted his crush to Tifa, who looked so _disappointed_. He knew he should join the military in hopes to finally return to Nibelheim and marry her, but the thought always disturbed him. He just didn’t want an ordinary life. He didn’t want a girlfriend. He wanted Sephiroth. He wanted to join SOLDIER and recounted this to Tifa.

“I hope your dreams come true,” she’d whispered. Cloud could hear the disappointment in her voice but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

And so now, when he was actually an infantryman, his dreams of Sephiroth only grew stronger. He itched for the day he’d be allowed to use a blade, but he forced himself to practice with his rifle, wanting to get good enough to be noticed. He was pitiful in hand-to-hand combat, often getting beaten so badly he’d have to go to the labs where he was treated with cure materia, but he often thought that Sephiroth might be there, and tolerated it.

One night he was chosen to go on duty at the labs. It was just him in that part of the labs, although there were other troopers in different sections. He could breathe. Most of his fellow infantrymen teased him mercilessly. He was the runt of the class, the shortest, and muscles were slow to develop on him. But he was trying, working against his genetics.

He roamed the halls of the labs, pretending that danger was lurking at any and every corner, when he came upon a cot in the middle of the abandoned inner sanctum of the labs. He caught the sight of silver hair and froze. Lying on the cot was his idol, his _Sephiroth_. His breath caught in his throat and he approached warily, but the man looked to be dreaming. He was whimpering in his sleep, naked on the cot. The sight made Cloud freeze at first, but then he slowly approached, eyes wide. Here was his idol, completely naked, hand flung over his face and he was whimpering something too low to catch with his unenhanced hearing.

“Sir,” he called out, poking the butt of his rifle against the man’s chest, but Sephiroth only turned his head in his sleep, moaning incomprehensively. Cloud felt his pants grow tight, and knew that the sounds that the man was emitting were turning him on. Whatever dream he was having had to have been sexual in nature, because he was hard, his cock dribbling precome against his stomach. Cloud stared at the impressive length, following the soft line of silver pubic hair (the carpet matched the drapes!) up into the six pack of abs the man had. Cloud himself had defined a small four pack, and found himself intensely jealous. Sephiroth was a vision, a _beautiful_ vision. Though he was intensely male, he had a femininity to him. Cloud studied his face when his hand came away from his face, gripping the cot as he moaned more. His lashes were dark and long, curved over his cheeks, which were flushed.

Cloud crept closer and put down his rifle, but did not remove his helmet. He wanted to remain anonymous, especially as he took his glove off and stuffed it in his pocket. Next he gently wrapped his fingers around the man’s hardened cock, his eyes sweeping from the length of him up onto his face, making sure he was still asleep. He must have been drugged up, because he was not waking up.

He started to pump that delicious cock. He’d of course seen his fellow infantrymen naked as they often changed in the locker rooms after classes and drills, but he’d never seen an erect cock that was not his own. He stared, wide-eyed, as he began fisting that cock, and it began dribbling more precome, Sephiroth’s head jerking back and forth as he rutted into the movements and cried out “please”.

Please? Cloud heard himself echo in his mind. Sephiroth really seemed to be enjoying his ministrations, even panting and rutting more enthusiastically. Cloud’s mouth was the only part of his face not hindered by the helmet he wore, and he wondered what it was like to kiss those perfect bow lips. He lowered his face close to Sephiroth’s open panting mouth and kissed him. At first he was tentative, but then Sephiroth was moaning around his mouth, so he slipped his tongue inside. Sephiroth’s mouth was hot and he tasted so _good_. Cloud had never kissed anyone before, and thought it was amazing. He imagined the man kissing him back, but of course he did not. His lips were slack and he easily accepted the heated kisses, however.

Now he was moaning “please don’t,” his eyebrows screwed up together, but he was still bucking into Cloud’s fist wantonly, still moaning lowly. Cloud paused, but Sephiroth only bucked more, trying to get friction. He felt a little bad about what he was doing, as Sephiroth seemed to be trapped in some nightmare, but he was also clearly enjoying himself. His dribbling cock was evidence of that.

Cloud felt compelled to give him more. He had watched porn by this point. He’d even found a live stream of someone who dressed and looked a bit like Sephiroth fucking himself with the hilt of his obviously fake sword, and had masturbated to it, imagining it was really Sephiroth. He had even bought lube to impale himself on his own fingers, imagined it was Sephiroth’s cock entering him. He had come so hard that night he thought his bunkmate heard him, but when he checked the other teen was still soundly asleep.

He didn’t have any lube with him now of course, but he would improvise. He gently placed two fingers in Sephiroth’s open mouth, hoping the man would not bite him, but he was surprised when he began to suck, tongue curling around his fingers. Cloud blushed, wondering what that mouth could do, but he held off, wanting to take those fingers and bury them in Sephiroth’s still rutting his hips. And he did just that, burying his fingers inside that tight little hole he found quivering between the man’s legs. His innards were pulsing around his fingers, so tightly clutched around them he wondered how it would feel to bury his hard cock inside him. Cloud was getting really excited. His pants were uncomfortably tight so he withdrew his fingers from Sephiroth’s mouth and let his hard dick spring free from his pants. He’d never been this hard in his life. His cock was leaking precome and an angry red at the tip, also bigger than he’d ever seen himself, but still not as big as Sephiroth. He briefly wondered what it might feel like to fuck himself on that fat cock, but he was scared to without lube. He’d only ever put his own fingers inside him, and the thought of the conquest of Sephiroth was making him heady. He pulled his pants down just a fraction and climbed onto the cot above Sephiroth and positioned himself at his idol’s asshole. Sephiroth’s open legs moved up on Cloud’s hips and he swore he was going to pass out from overstimulation, but he wasn’t even inside Sephiroth yet.

“Hojo,” Sephiroth was moaning, fingers blindly looking for purchase. He somehow grabbed at Cloud’s neckerchief and pulled him close. His grip was strong but Cloud didn’t really mind it. He slowly started to bury himself inside Sephiroth and had to stop once because he thought he might come. He’d never been inside anyone before and Sephiroth was so _tight_ , but the way he was moaning made him believe he’d had someone inside him before. And wasn’t Hojo the head of the science department? Was Sephiroth fucking the head of the science department? And why did it seem like he at once didn’t want it and wanted it so badly? All the sudden Cloud didn’t care, and pushed the rest of the way inside Sephiroth. He moaned out, head thrashing, still gripping Cloud’s neckerchief.

The way Sephiroth was moaning was making Cloud feel so good. The fact that he was giving _this man_ pleasure was unreal to him. He bucked his hips experimentally and then began fucking him in earnest. Sephiroth cried out, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Cloud paused a moment and began stroking Sephiroth’s hair, kissing his face where the tears were streaming and licking them up as he pounded inside him, somehow getting off on Sephiroth— _Sephiroth his idol_ —crying. The whole thing was getting him off, if he had to be perfectly honest. Sephiroth was so _beautiful_.

“Shh,” he found himself saying, and it felt so loud in the lab. Sephiroth was openly weeping now.

“Mother, please,” he was crying, “Please save me from him,” he whined. Cloud only felt his balls tightening, and felt himself getting closer to coming. He started to fist Sephiroth’s neglected cock, marveling at its perfection. He was the perfect specimen. The perfect SOLDIER. And this SOLDIER was reduced to nothing in front of Cloud. He felt so small and _human_ compared to how he usually was. It was making his cock twitch and he was almost about to come, and then Sephiroth cried out, almost keening, and Cloud lost it, spasming and crying out himself as he buried himself deep within Sephiroth and came hard inside him. He came so hard he saw stars, never having come that way in his life. He had come so hard that his milky essence was dribbling out of Sephiroth’s ass even as he was still buried in Sephirioth. Sephiroth began to cry harder as Cloud pulled out, so he instinctively pulled him close and kissed him deeply before sliding off the cot. Sephiroth was still firmly attached to his neckerchief so he pried his fingers off of it and kissed his forehead before standing and pulling his pants up, stuffing his deflated cock back into his pants. He wanted to hug the man a little more—he looked so pitiful crying for his mother like that—but he decided he should leave now. He looked at his watch and determined that patrol time was over and took his rifle, looking one last time over at Sephiroth to determine he was still asleep before he slunk away.

Nobody would believe him if he came back to the barracks with this story, and also he knew he should keep it a secret. He prayed that no cameras had been on him, but also felt somewhat vindicated that he’d never taken his helmet off during the encounter. He just hoped no one would tie the incident to him. There were several people patrolling different parts of the lab at the time, but he knew he was the only one in _that_ part of the lab—there had been no way, right? He would pin the whole thing on his bunk mate, who was an asshole anyway. And no one would suspect him anyway because he was always being called a pussy.

When he got back he quickly switched the names in the record he’d hacked into—he had no idea it was so easy to do so, but he’d always been good with computers and the system was rudimentary at best. Then he showered and got dressed and just sat on his bunk for the longest time taking the events of the day in. He was shocked with himself, but oddly proud. He wondered if he would _ever_ see Sephiroth again and how he would react to that. His image of him had certainly shifted. He sighed and decided it was time for bed, and slowly slipped into his bunk, falling into a cozy dream of kissing Sephiroth and the man actually kissing back.

It was about a week later that all hell broke loose. His bunk mate was dishonorably discharged from the military and he was thankful that nobody ever suspected him.

He heard that Professor Hojo was rather upset when he found Sephiroth in the state he was in, come dribbling out of his precious specimen’s ass and utterly defiled.

Sephiroth, for his part, was almost certain it had been Hojo, and when he heard that it was some random trooper he began to feel edgy whenever he would pass them in the halls or when they accompanied him on missions.

Subsequent patrols to the lab had more than one trooper now, and they were heavily guarded by Shinra hounds.

Cloud was sure he’d never run into Sephiroth that way again, but he was more than happy with the experience.


End file.
